


Mossad Barbie

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby attempts to keep Ziva happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mossad Barbie

Ziva had tensed when she had been called home to Mossad. She had refused to go but when they had killed her father she had been forced to go home, to bury him. She was the last of his children alive. She had been trapped at Mossad for a while before she could come home and she had resisted a lot of what had happened in the past, to the point Monique had done all she could to release her early. Now, as Abby moved to welcome Ziva she noted that Ziva looked... exhausted. Ziva, when Abby first met her had been Mossad Barbie. She had become a part of the team and now she seemed to be reverting. 

Abby had driven them home, leading Ziva to the bedroom, allowing Ziva to take control of her this time. She would use what she had learnt about the woman to release her from the last of Mossad's binding ways. She was in love with Ziva, and love conquered all, at least, it always had before. Now she smiled softly and moved to kiss Ziva again, giving in to what Ziva wanted.


End file.
